callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spetsnaz
This article is on the sub-faction of the larger and more prominent Soviet Armed Forces and Ultranationalist factions. They are the Soviet Armed Forces' Special Operations division. The Spetsnaz 'are a faction featured in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops ''and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The Spetsnaz appear in mw2 black ops and mw. They are always opposite the SAS. Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The Spetsnaz first make their appearance in Wolverines!, in which they parachute into suburban Virginia, attempting to knock out the United States' capital. They are easily recognizable by their red Urban Camouflage uniforms, and many also wear gas masks. The Spetsnaz are the main enemy for the remainder of the Rangers' campaign. The Spetsnaz also make an appearance in Special Ops , where they are the enemies in the missions Suspension, Body Count, Big Brother, Homeland Security, Wardriving and Wreckage. Multiplayer The Spetsnaz in multiplayer are far different from the Spetsnaz in ''Call of Duty 4's multiplayer. Instead of being dressed as guerrillas, they wear more professional and standardized uniforms. They appear on the maps Bailout, Derail, Estate, Highrise, Overgrown, Salvage, Skidrow, Storm, Sub Base, Terminal, Vacant and Wasteland. Unlike in Call of Duty 4 and Black Ops, they fight against all of their enemy factions, mainly Task Force 141. Spetsnaz Spawn Theme Spetsnaz Defeat Theme Gallery File:Inv1.png|Spetsnaz running. File:Inv2.png|A Spetsnaz Operative climbing a ladder. File:Inv3.png|A Spetsnaz force attacking the US Army. File:Inv4.png|Two Spetsnaz soldiers shooting. File:Inv5.png|Spetsnaz trying to rescue a trapped comrade. File:Inv6.png|Spetsnaz advancing on the US Rangers. File:Inv7.png|Spetsnaz approaching from a truck. File:Inv10.png|A Spetsnaz firing his TAR-21. File:Inv11.png|A Spetsnaz firing a UMP 45. File:Inv12.png|A Spetsnaz with a RPD/w ACOG. File:Faction USSR MW.png|Spetsnaz logo in Call of Duty 4 multiplayer. File:Faction USSR.png|Spetsnaz logo in Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer. Equipment and Arsenal '''Assault Rifles : *AK-47 *TAR-21 *FAL Submachine Guns : *UMP45 *Vector *P90 *MP5K (In "The Gulag") Light Machine Guns : *RPD Shotguns : *Striker *Spas 12 Sniper Rifles : *Dragunov Rocket Launchers : *RPG-7 *FGM-148 Javelin Machine Pistols : *PP2000 Others : *Riot Shield (In "The Gulag") Call of Duty: Black Ops Singleplayer The Spetsnaz appear in the several missions throughout the game. They first appear in Executive Order, when fighting them off while trying to stop a launch. Next they appear in Numbers when the player try to capture or kill Dr. Clarke. In the final scene Clarke slips on the roof and you manage to catch him, but the Spetsnaz manages to shoot him in his head with a Dragunov. The Spetsnaz are harder to kill than normal A.I. in Black Ops due to increased armor, more accurate aiming and the ability to survive knife stabs from the player. They also utilize combat maneuvers such as combat rolls. Multiplayer Alongside the Tropas and NVA, the Spetsnaz are a playable multiplayer faction opposite of the American-based factions. They wear similar garb to their opposite faction, but use slightly different camouflage and they don't use balaclavas or olive-drab colored helmets as seen in Executive Order, Numbers or WMD (in WMD they use snow-camouflaged helmets as in multiplayer, but in the campaign they use black balaclavas and the CCCP logo is on their back). They appear in Launch, Nuketown, WMD, Array, Grid, Summit, Kowloon, Discovery, Convoy, Stockpile, Stadium, Hangar 18, Silo and Drive-in multiplayer maps. They always fight Black Ops. Gallery Rustroop1 7.jpg|A Soviet patrol. Rustroop2 7.jpg|A guarding Spetsnaz. call-of-duty-black-ops-20100818054602839 - Copie.jpg|A hiding Spetsnaz. Rustroop3 7.png|A white-dressed Soviet with AK-47. Rustroop4 7.png|Patrolling Spetsnaz squad. Spetsnaz1.jpg|A Spetsnaz meleeing with a KS-23. Vorkuta Guard.jpg|The first prison guard encountered in Vorkuta. Spetsnaz4.JPG|A dead Spetsnaz wearing a hazmat suit in Rebirth. Spetsnaz3.JPG|The Spetsnaz Operative in Payback. Spetznaz sniper.png|A Spetsnaz sniper with Flak Jacket in multiplayer. Spetsnaz Logo.png|Black Ops Spetsnaz Logo. soviet 2.JPG soviet 3.JPG Equipment and Arsenal Assault Rifles : *AK-47 *Galil *FAMAS Submachine Guns : *AK-74u *Kiparis *PM63 *Uzi *Skorpion *MAC11 Light Machine Guns : *RPK *HK21 Shotguns : *KS-23 *SPAS-12 *Olympia Sniper Rifles : *Dragunov Rocket Launchers : *RPG-7 *Strela-3 Sidearms : *Makarov *CZ75 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Spetsnaz have been confirmed to appear in Modern Warfare 3's Spec Ops survival mode. They are more agile and tactical than in previous games as they will roll and dive from cover and attempt to sneak up on players. Quotes *Он не жилец! - "On ne zhilets!" / "He is dead man!" *Он мой! - "On moy!" / "He is mine!" *Держись, товарищ! - "Derzhisʹ, tovarishch!" / "Hold on, comrade!" *Чёрт! Бойца ранило! - "Chyort! Boitsa ranilo!" / "Damn! Wounded soldier!" *Вспышка сзади! - "Vspyshka szadi!" / "Flash back!" *Чёрт! Не отрывается! - "Chyort! Ne otryvaetsya!" / "Damn! Doesn't come off!" - When stuck by a semtex or a Crossbow *Я трачу обойму за обоймой! - "Ya trachu oboymu za oboymoi!" / "I spend a holder for the clip!" *Одну секунду! - "Odnu sekundu!" / "Wait a second!" *Граната, берегись! -"Granata, beregisʹ!" / "Grenade, watch it!" *В яблочко! - "V yablochko!" / "In the bullseye!" *Головы! Граната к бою! - "Golovy! Granata k boyu!" / "Head's up! Frag out!" *Мне нужны патроны! - "Mne nuzhny patrony!" / "I need ammo!" *Санитар, сюда! - "Sanitar, syuda!" / "Medic!" *Не высовывайся, мы сейчас! - "Ne vysovyvaisya, my syeichas!" / "Keep it safe, we are on our way!" *Головы, граната!!! - "Golovy, granata!" / "Heads up, grenade!" *Как по маслу! - "Kak po maslu!" / "Clear shot!" *Блядь, граната!! - "Blyadʹ, granata!" / "Fuck, grenade!" *"Накрой их!" - "Nakroy ih!" / "Do not let them pop out!" *"Скоро его не будет!" - "Scoro yego ne bugyet!" / "He'll die soon!" *"Прикрываю!" - "Prikryivayu!" / "I cover you!" *"Я пустой! Перезаряжаюсь!" - "Ya pustoy! Perezaryazhayus'!" / "I'm empty! Reloading!" *"Вниз!!!" - "Vneez!" / "Get down!!!" *"Огонь в их направлении!" - "Ogonʹ v ih napravlenii!" / "Fire in their direction!" *"Он у меня на мушке!" - "On u menya na mushke!" / "He's in my scope!" Trivia *Actually, "Spetsnaz" is an abridgment of the words "Специальное назначение", that in Russian translate to "Special Operations". *The Arctic Flak Jacket model for the Spetsnaz faction has the same face model as the Spetsnaz Interrogator who kills Bowman in the mission "Payback." *The Arctic Ghost Perk in multiplayer uses the same face model as Dimitri Petrenko. *Many players believe the Spetsnaz are terrorists, but in real life they serve as a Russian Anti-Terrorist force. *In both Modern Warfare games, the Spetsnaz symbol is inaccurate. The Black Ops version, even though still wrong, it is the closest. *Spetsnaz Zombies are the primary antagonists featured in the map Ascension. *It is possible that the Spetsnaz Team are not in any way related to the actual Spetsnaz GRU as Spetsnaz is a Russian term for Special Purpose meaning that the Spetsnaz is the Special Forces of the Ultranationalists. Also, more evidence is that if they were the real Spetsnaz GRU, they should be wearing equipment and camouflage patterns similar to the Loyalists or in real life. (Such as the Flora Woodland pattern, Gorod-1 Urban pattern and the new Russian Digital Patterns.) *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Spetsnaz faction do not wear watches, whereas all other factions do. People also confuse the Ultranationalists and Spetsnaz clothing. Spetsnaz wear tactical assault uniforms while Ultranationalists wear standard uniforms. *In Call of Duty 4, a portion of the Soviet anthem is played during a Spetsnaz victory. In Call of Duty: World at War, the end of anthem is used instead of beginning. *In real life, the Spetsnaz is actually one of Russia's elite special forces. It may be possible that Task Force 141 is mistaken by them as a terrorist group or they already know of TF 141's origins considering they fight alongside the Ultranationalists. *The Spetsnaz is a faction that is against every team in multiplayer in Modern Warfare 2, similar to the Task Force 141. *The Spetsnaz announcer in Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer was presumably voiced by an American. A slight American accent can be heard in some phrases. *In Call of Duty 4's (and Modern Warfare 2) multiplayer, when playing as Spetsnaz, if the player looks at the player's sleeves he can see the letters SPEC-OPs, meaning Special Operations/Operatives. *The Spetsnaz announcer of Modern Warfare 2 and Dimitri Petrenko in Black Ops are voiced by the same actor. *In Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer, the Spetsnaz announcer is voiced by Major Petrov, while in Call of Duty 4 multiplayer, the Spetsnaz announcer is voiced by Kamarov, which would not be true because he is a Loyalist. It could be that he is the Spetsnaz GRU unit. *The Spetsnaz announcer in Modern Warfare 2's Multiplayer is praised hysterically by many players due to his over dramatic reactions towards enemy killstreaks, especially the EMP and AC-130 as opposed to his deadpan reaction to an incoming Tactical Nuke, which is arguably more serious. *In Modern Warfare 3 the Spetsnaz have more faded blueish gray uniforms or black uniforms also many appear to be wearing black beanies. *The Spetsnaz in Modern Warfare, Modern Warfare 2, and Black Ops use many weapons that they do not use in real life or are out-of-service respectively for the time period. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer Category:Enemies Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions